The embodiments of the invention relate generally to the field of object detection and disruption systems.
Passive acoustic sensors deployed on the ocean bottom have been used to detect passing objects, such as submarines. These sensors have historically been cabled to shore facilities where human operators separate out the submarine signatures from the noise. Recently, the technique of submarine quieting has minimized the effectiveness of this approach. Further, the sole use of electric field sensors or magnetic field sensors is not optimal for modem submarine classification due to the low-confidence detection capability.
Therefore, there is a current need for a system that may more accurately detect, localize, and classify aquatic objects such as submarines.